


bloodied beauty

by wispir



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), aggressive dream, comforting tubbo, dream is crazy, fighter tommy, george doesn't like dream, helpful wilbur, karl is a dancer, paranoid sapnap, protective punz, quackity is a dancer, sapnap doesn't like to be alone, sapnap is a dancer, supportive george, tommy doesn't like dream, tommy is sapnap's friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispir/pseuds/wispir
Summary: "B-but why?" Sapnap cried, wishing to be held by someone."Because! Darling, I love you so much," Dream smiled, burying his head in Sapnap's chest, crying."I love you too, but- but change for me, please?""I'll try,"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz & Sapnap
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	bloodied beauty

**Author's Note:**

> The title and character choices were inspired by American Beauty/American Psycho by Fall Out Boy and Maniac by Conan Gray  
> The story is not based around those songs, just the characters!!  
> George, Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity are all dancers, Sapnap and Karl doing modern, Quackity doing hip-hop, and George doing jazz  
> Punz does taekwondo, Tubbo knows karate, and Tommy does hand-to-hand combat  
> Wilbur is a musician! ! ! Sapnap likes to play guitar :)  
> Dream is ???..  
> More characters will be added, and some might be changed! Their roles are more of side characters, but they are usually there with the "main cast" tags will be changed when they will be added or soon to be added ! :)

Dream and Sapnap, always together. Childhood bestfriends, you could say. They’ve been through everything together, until Dream disappeared for a depressing two years. In the first year, Sapnap became friends with a group of people; George, Karl, Quackity, and Punz. In his second year without Dream, he became friends with a friendly trio; Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur. 

“Ow! George what the hell! You know that I’m not as flexible as you!” Sapnap whined, jerking his leg back from when George was helping him stretch.

“Sorry! This is just my regular stretching routine,” George laughed.

“Whatever, where’s Quackity, Karl?” Sapnap asked, looking at the gingerbread brunette. 

“I dunno! Before I left, he was making food,” Karl shrugged.

“Okay, whatever, Karl let’s practice our dance!” Sapnap shot up, twisting his body. 

Karl cheered, standing up next to the raven. George stepped out of the way, going to the laptop in the corner to play the song. It was Sapnap up first, then it turned to the chorus and Karl and Sapnap were holding hands, spinning each other and leaning forward. They mirrored each other’s movements, clasping their hands back together and Karl spun the raven head and dipped him. Their faces were close, but were interrupted when Quackity rushed in.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I’m late! I was helping someone who asked where our studio was,” Quackity bowed.

“That’s okay,” George said.

Sapnap and Karl were still in their dancing position, Their faces inches apart. The music kept playing, but at this point the two weren’t able to pick back up. 

“Quackity! Look at us and take a picture!” Karl jokingly said.

“Ooh! Karlos look at you,” Quackity laughed, taking a picture of the pair. 

“Stopp,” Sapnap giggled, pushing the photo away from his face.

George huffed, kicking the foot that Karl was putting most of his weight on, making them shriek and fall on the floor.

“George!” Sapnap yelled, making the trio laugh.

There was a knocking on the door that alerted them, Quackity walking over to open the door.

“Oh! You’re the guy that asked! What’s up?” Quackity smiled, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Uh, I wanted to see someone,” The dirty blonde said.

Quackity hummed, stepping aside and letting the taller through. 

“Who are you?” George asked, looking at the dirty blonde.

Dream’s masked eyes stopped at the two on the floor, Karl and Sapnap. “Hi,” was all the dirty blonde said.

Sapnap gasped, pushing Karl slightly off him, jolting up and running at the dirty blonde. 

“Dream!” Sapnap cheered, hugging the taller one tightly.

Dream smiled, hugging the raven just as tight. They stood there for a while, Quackity breaking the silence with a cough.

“Okay! George, we need to get stretching and since they already sorta practiced before I bursted through the door, I haven’t done shit!” Quackity exclaimed, placing down a simple blue bag against the wall, grabbing George’s hand and the two immediately started to stretch. 

“Sorry I vanished without saying anything, it was work,” Dream shrugged, patting Sapnap’s head.

“At least keep contact with me, I literally made a whole friend group without you,” Sapnap huffed, letting go of the hug and walking back to the dancing group. 

Dream rolled his eyes, walking with Sapnap. George observed Quackity and George, seeing them banter as they did opposite stretches. George seemed flexible, and Quackity was flexible enough to be able to pull off whatever type of stretch positions he was doing.

Dream was in their practice room, floor scattered with shoe markings and tape, probably from different types of routines they did. The dirty blonde jolted when he heard a door slam open next to him, and he turned around. 

“Who the fuck ‘re you?” A bright blonde boy said, pointing at the taller.

“Tommy don’t be rude! That’s my best friend!” Sapnap scolded, jabbing the british boy in the arm. 

“Oh, so am I not your best friend anymore?” Another voice said, a boy around the same height as Tommy stepped out, with lighter blonde hair and bachelor blue eyes. 

“What? No! Punz I’ve just been friends with this guy for ages! We know like everything about each other,” Sapnap rushed up to the taller, reassuring him.

“What’s up with all the commotion?” a brunette stepped out of the door, a guitar in hand. 

“Wilbur! Hi, do you have my electric guitar or is it still sitting there?” Sapnap perked up.

“Uh, no I forgot it, sorry!” Wilbur apologized.

“Oh! I’m gonna punch you, you already give me bad vibes!” Tommy snapped, puffing his chest up to Dream.

“Tommy! Come look at the new move I learned from Fundy!” another brunette cheered out, this time quite short compared to the group that stepped out the room. 

“Tubbo! Sure, square up motherfucker!” Tommy smiled.

Sapnap stood next to Dream. “Sorry about that, they’re a wild bunch,” 

“That’s fine, glad you made friends like this, maybe except that Tommy kid,” Dream chuckled, wrapping an arm around Sapnap’s shoulder.

“Pshh, whatever,” Sapnap rolled his eyes. 

“Oi! You son of a bitch, get back here!” Quackity yelled, chasing after Tommy.

“Oh god, Big Q please!” Tommy screeched out, his voice higher than before.

The group laughed, watching the two run around.

“Hey! Why don’t you watch us practice? I know you guys always need breaks! Come look at us,” Punz recommended, waiting for an answer.

“Sure! Let’s go!” Karl trotted through the door, everyone else following.

They filed into the practice room that Punz, Tubbo, and Tommy practiced in, the dance crew usually hearing tumbling and yelling in that room. There were plenty punching bags and targets, some wooden planks broken and stacked in a corner. 

“This place looks like a warzone,” George looked around, stepping over a broken target. 

“Sure does, we haven’t thrown out this week’s broken materials,” Punz chuckled, picking up a part of what seemed to be part of a pole.

“Oi! Punz, practice with me,” Tommy challenged, stepping forward.

“Alright, let’s go kid,” Punz mocked, both of them shaking hands and stepping into position.

These two had different play styles, but it seemed like they practiced together a lot, seeing as Sapnap usually heard the yell of a curse word and laughter. Punz and Tubbo were more of a defense type of fighter, while Tommy usually would be the one to head straight first and take some punches. Sure, the bright blonde was reckless, but he knew what he was doing, usually he outsmarts beefy brutes who try to laugh or touch at the dance crew. 

Sure, Punz learned Taekwondo, doesn’t mean he never learned anything else. Tommy threw a punch first, fast on his feet when Punz blocked and went to sweep under his feet.

“I memorized that one! You got me too many times that I just had to find a way to avoid that,” Tommy laughed, making Punz roll his eyes.

It was Punz’s turn, he twisted sideways, kicking back and successfully striking Tommy on the arm. Tommy stumbled a bit, taking the opportunity and grabbed Punz’s leg, holding tightly. Punz pulled them both down, locking Tommy’s head with his head. 

“Do you give up now? I’ve never had to pull this move on you, y’know,” Punz raised a brow at the struggling brit.

“Fine! But teach me so I can get out of this next time!” Tommy huffed, sitting back when Punz let him go. 

“Nice job, Punz! Let’s go!” Sapnap cheered, high-fiving the light blonde. 

“Sap, you think we could practice our duet?” Wilbur asked, walking into his practice room.

“Sure!” Sapnap agreed, walking behind Wilbur and picking up one of his guitars. 

They sat down on stools near each other, and started to play almost in sync. Tubbo hummed along to the tune, along with Karl. Their hands danced on the strings, switching between chords, creating a nice melody. You could tell they both got passionate, their eyes closed and unconsciously humming along to the melodic tune. Wilbur played his last string, Sapnap going on for a little more before he stopped.

“Woo!! Ooh! Sapnap, let’s show them the dance we practiced!” Quackity clapped, grabbing the raven’s hand.

Dream quietly tsked, staring at their clasped hands. Quackity rushed Sapnap out, George and Karl following after. 

“Ohh! This is going to be so fun!” you could hear Karl yell, and Quackity laughing. 

The group followed into the dance room, George at the laptop, Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl in the middle.

“Uh- Wilbur! Play this when we say go,” George pointed at the taller brunette, getting up to stand next to Sapnap.

Wilbur nodded, crossing his legs when he sat down, index finger placed down on the space bar. 

“Go!” George signaled, Wilbur nodding and pressing play. 

Now, the group does focus on different dances, but they all know ballroom, modern, and swing dancing, especially George. This dance was like a mixture, but the song was most definitely not. How they managed to fit the dances in? Only something they would know, they don’t like telling. 

It started off with swing, Sapnap’s feet gliding on the floor, smoothly coming back forward to George. The brunette had spun the raven twice, bringing him back and once again, Sapnap smoothly stepped his feet and twirled on his own, pressing closely to George. It had transitioned to a ballroom type dance, both pairs mirroring each other’s movements as they danced around the majority of the dance room. George’s hand was around Sapnap’s waist, and he had spun the raven around before bringing him back.

“I promise you, Sapnap and Quackity look a lot better when they’re in the dresses!” Karl shouted out, spinning Quackity off to George.

Sapnap smiled when he was spun into Karl’s grasp, both of them giggling at each other. The dance was fast, but they still managed to seem so elegant. Right before the lyrics could even start, Karl had dipped Sapnap. The lyrics had started, and it became modern dance. The transitioning from each dance was smooth, it was hard to tell which was what. They were spinning constantly, switching partners and moving fast on their feet. 

Sapnap was constantly switching between all three, pressing close whenever he was in their grasp. The song was halfway through, and Quackity and Sapnap were dancing together. They danced sideways, switching back and forth before Quackity stepped forward and Sapnap stepped back. They mimicked the movements for a bit before Sapnap was stolen away by George, dipped right when he was grabbed by the waist. The group had practiced this so much, Sapnap was the main star. George lifted Sapnap back up, leaning close and then moving back, both leaning back and spinning. 

The end of the song was nearing, all four of them separate, and doing small movements, before bowing at the end. 

“You should definitely do this again, BUT with the dresses on,” Punz teased, making the group laugh.

“You wish! Joking, we’ll do it next time,” Karl agreed, nudging the raven. 

“What? Fine,” Sapnap rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. 

“Let’s go out and get some drinks, on me!” Quackity yelled, rushing out the door.

“Big Q, wait up!” Tommy yelled, running after the shorter, Tubbo following suit. 

The rest of the group followed, Sapnap walking next to Dream. 

“So, how was everyone’s practice routine?” Sapnap looked at Dream.

“It was cool, it was hard to keep up with yours though,” Dream chuckled.

“Yeah, that dance is really fast and the first few tries, I got really dizzy,” Sapnap admitted.

“I would’ve died right at the third spin, I don’t know how you manage,” Dream joked.

“That’s what happened when we first practiced it! I literally collapsed in Karl’s arms, they told me I passed out,” Sapnap laughed.

“Really? That’s shocking,” Dream said, checking his phone.

“We’re here!” Punz shouted, the group standing in front of a fast food restaurant. 

Dream shoved his phone back in his pocket, wrapping an arm around Sapnap, walking in. The smell of fries and burgers hit their noses, and Tommy and Wilbur were the ones to stand in line. The rest of them found a table to sit at, large enough to fit the group. Although, Dream and Sapnap decided to sit together alone. 

“So, how has life been treating you so far?” Sapnap crossed his arms, leaning into the cushioned chair.

“Well, I left for a job, I didn’t have my own phone, I did have a work phone, and somehow got in a relationship,” Dream started, “when I said I was going back, they got mad at me and we broke up. I still work for the same job, it’s just that I was able to work here.” 

Sapnap’s hand twitched slightly at the thought of Dream being in a relationship, but nodded along anyways. “Soo, what’s your job anyways?” Sapnap asked.

Dream stayed quiet, fumbling with the tissue on the table. 

Sapnap sighed, “At least let me see your face again? Please?” 

Dream hesitated, taking the mask off his face. His piercing emerald green eyes looking unsure. Dream placed his mask on his lap, messing around with the string that kept the smiley mask on his face. 

“How do you even see through that?” Sapnap asked, intrigued.

“Uh, when put on, it’s see through. It’s pretty normal,” Dream explained, tapping the table occasionally. “And no, I can’t let you see it, it’s strictly for work,” 

“You had it on when you were in the studios,” Sapnap mentioned.

“I got scared, didn’t want people seeing my face,” Dream muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

Sapnap chuckled, making Dream embarrassed.

“Whatever, man! But anyways, how has life been treating you?” Dream questioned, flipping the question around.

“Well, as you can tell, I made friends with these guys,” Sapnap pointed to the table behind him. Dream nodded, looking up and making eye contact with the bright blonde, who glared at him. 

“I also got better at dancing, and now I excel at modern and ballroom dance!” Sapnap happily said, clasping his hands together. 

Wilbur walked over to them, placing a tray on their table and moving away to sit at the table behind the raven. Time had passed, and the childhood best friends had eaten everything on the tray, catching up with one another. 

“Okayy! Back to the studio, let’s go!” Tommy and Tubbo exclaimed, walking out the restaurant. 

“Aauuuhh! Hold on you two!” Quackity yelled, throwing some money at the cashier, rushing out the door. 

It was a bit awkward as they all filed outside, in their little own groups as they walked down the wooden path back to their studio. 

“I’m gonna be right back!” Sapnap shouted, rushing back out the studio. 

That left Dream alone with Sapnap’s whole friend group, awkwardly. 

“Dream,” Tommy said, walking up to him.

“Yes..?” Dream responded unsurely. 

“Now, Tommy! Don’t be mean!” Wilbur shouted.

Tommy rolled his eyes, “Whatever, you give me the WORST vibes ever,” the bright blonde glared, gripping Dream’s sweater. 

Dream raised his hands, looking around. The only person looking was George, and he only looked away. Everyone else was distracted by Quackity, who seemed to be causing chaos. 

“Listen here, fucker, I don’t care what Sapnap says. You may be “childhood best friends” or whatever, but you DON’T mess around with any, and I mean ANY of my friends.” Tommy pressed his finger against Dream’s chest, pushing the dirty blonde back. “Sapnap is not your outlet to come to when you look stressed, he isn’t  _ yours.  _ So don’t think just because you magically return back to him, you can take him away.” 

Dream frowned, of course Sapnap was his, they made a promise when they were younger that they would always come back to one another. 

“Got it green bastard?  _ Not yours. _ ” 

Dream got ticked off, and shoved the younger off him. Tommy glared, and threw a punch at him, Dream dodging barely due to shock. In habit, Dream reacted rather quickly and punched Tommy in the face, stepping back. The loud thump of Tommy stumbling to the floor alerted the group, causing them to turn around. 

“What the fuck?!” Tommy shouted, stepping forward with his fists clenched and anger on his face. “You son of a bitch-!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay Tuned :)


End file.
